5 Years Later
by LorLiz
Summary: Troy and Gabbi were best friends all through high school that is until Troy was caught with his lips glued to Sharpay at Kelsey’s Halloween Bash. Now its 5 years later and Gabbi hit the big time as an Advertising Executive. Was Zacefron101
1. Picture Meet

_Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical, sadly. My very first fan fiction, no flames but please Review _

Troy and Gabbi were best friends all through high school that is until Troy was caught with his lips glued to Sharpay at Kelsey's Halloween Bash. Now its 5 years later and Gabbi hit the big time as an Advertising Executive, and Troy well ended up unable to play basketball, for an unknown reason, so he is a photographer at JC Penny's.

One day when Troy was at work he spotted a young woman, unable to identify her, come in to get her picture taken. "Hello Miss, May I help you?" he asked her politely. "Yes, I would like my picture taken, I should be on the list as Gabriella Montez." she said in answer to his question. Troy's heart dropped at the name he just heard. "Um… yes your name is right here, Gabbi." He said unaware of the name he just called her. _Did he just call me Gabbi? What does his name plate say…Bolton! _"So you stopped playing basketball?" she asked out of the blue, she was to busy staring at the fact he wasn't married. "Yes, Gabbi" he said like a trained dog. "You didn't marry your lovely Sharpay?" she snapped. "No, I didn't love Sharpay." he said in defense to her unreasonable comment. "Oh, was she a one night stand?" she asked glaring, but not at him, at herself. "No, I didn't… we didn't… Gabbi please, you have to know, I have always loved you." he confessed "I would never try to hurt you." "Then why were you two locking lips at Kelsey's?" she said, she had to lower her head because tear were falling. "I didn't kiss her, it was a dare Ryan gave us, I didn't want to and I didn't, she just pushed me up against the wall and had her way with me. She would let me breathe, I passed out after you left." he said tear making lines on his face as well.

After Gabbi's tear dried, troy's kept flowing freely, someone took he picture and she started to leave. "Troy, do you want to have dinner, at my place, tonight?" she asked the still crying Troy.


	2. Limo Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical, sadly. My very first fan fiction, no flames but please Review _

Troy and Gabbi were best friends all through high school that is until Troy was caught with his lips glued to Sharpay at Kelsey's Halloween Bash. Now its 5 years later and Gabbi hit the big time as an Advertising Executive, and Troy well ended up unable to play basketball, for an unknown reason, so he is a photographer at JC Penny's.

One day when Troy was at work he spotted a young woman, unable to identify her, come in to get her picture taken. "Hello Miss, May I help you?" he asked her politely. "Yes, I would like my picture taken, I should be on the list as Gabriella Montez." she said in answer to his question. Troy's heart dropped at the name he just heard. "Um… yes your name is right here, Gabbi." He said unaware of the name he just called her. _Did he just call me Gabbi? What does his name plate say…Bolton! _"So you stopped playing basketball?" she asked out of the blue, she was to busy staring at the fact he wasn't married. "Yes, Gabbi" he said like a trained dog. "You didn't marry your lovely Sharpay?" she snapped. "No, I didn't love Sharpay." he said in defense to her unreasonable comment. "Oh, was she a one night stand?" she asked glaring, but not at him, at herself. "No, I didn't… we didn't… Gabbi please, you have to know, I have always loved you." he confessed "I would never try to hurt you." "Then why were you two locking lips at Kelsey's?" she said, she had to lower her head because tears were falling. "I didn't kiss her, it was a dare Ryan gave us, I didn't want to and I didn't, she just pushed me up against the wall and had her way with me. She would let me breathe, I passed out after you left." he said tears making lines on his face as well.

After Gabbi's tears dried, Troy's kept flowing freely, someone took her picture and she started to leave. "Troy, do you want to have dinner, at my place, tonight?" she asked the still crying Troy.

"Yes, I think I would like to check up on things." Troy said as his tears finally stopped. "Here you can follow me there if you want." Gabi stated. "I carpool." he said simply. "Then I'll take you. Come on." she urged. "Okay, let me sign out." he said, he came back to her 5 minutes later.

They walked to her stretch limo. "Whoa! A stretch! How… what…." Troy started but was cut off. "I'll tell you in the limo, come on, get in." she said as, what he assumed was her chuffer, opened the door for both her and him. In the limo she explained her job and how she got it. "Amazing" was all Troy could say. _Oh no, I told her I loved her and I don't even know if she married! Oh thank God, she's not! _"We're here!" Gabbi exclaimed. "No way" Troy's mouth drop at the sight of her three story, Victorian, mansion. "Well… I am rich." she said shyly.

"Welcome home Ms. Montez." said a doorman "Mr. Bolton." "Gabbi, how does he know my name?" troy asked when they were out of the doorman's earshot. "Troy you're so naïve, you have a name tag on." Gabi giggled.

_Sorry it's way short but I need ideas! please help. Oh and please visit my sister's page she's skyeyedobsidiankitty_


	3. Too Close Pain

The cook prepared dinner, while Gabbi and Troy talked. So why did you quit basketball, freaky call back boy?" Gabbi asked in a playful manner. "Um… You were my inspiration after I met you and then we stopped being friends, and well… I got kicked off the team." Troy said blushing. "Oh, that so sweet" Gabbi said, looking deeply in Troy's eyes. They didn't even notice how close they were to each other until the cook, Chef Buyers, came in, "Dinner is done, madam, sir. Oh, dear I am ever so sorry!" Chef Buyers exclaim apoplectically. "Oh it's not you're fault, you were just doing you're job." Gabbi said in a forgiving tone yet there was nothing to forgive.

For dinner they had steak, lobster, and baked potatoes. They were served a white wine and chatted all through dinner. "So do you sing anymore?" Troy asked as he sipped his wine. "Only in the shower." she said blushing. Troy hadn't eaten a good meal like this in a long time; all of a sudden he fell from his chair. "Troy, Troy are you okay?" Gabbi asked; he winced in pain, "I think so, maybe." "That's it you're staying here and I'll call Taylor, she's a doctor, you know." Gabbi said as she ushered him up the stairs and into her bed. "I am sorry I only have one bed, the rest are for my staff." she said. Gabbi dialed Taylor's number. "Hello" asked a groggy Taylor. "It's me Gabbi, I have Troy here and we have a problem." Gabbi said nervously. "Oh, you didn't! I am so happy for you two!" Taylor exclaim happily. "What…NO! Troy is hurt I have no clue what's wrong." Gabbi said shaking the thought of being pregnant with Troy's baby, as Taylor had implied, out of her head. "Oh, okay I'll be right over." Taylor said.

Taylor came and diagnosed Troy, with food poisoning. "What, are you sure?" Gabbi asked, for she had immediately thought of their wonderful dinner. "Yes, but he should be okay in the morning, so you guys can have another, happy problem some time soon!" Taylor said thinking of her twins at home with Zeke. Zeke became her husband three years ago, a year after Chad dumped her for a big "brained" cheerleader.

"Taylor, is that all you think about?" Gabbi asked. "You both know that's what you want." she replied in a know-it-all tone of voice. "Hey, I'm here, too!" Troy said grinning at the thought Taylor had added to his mind.

_It's longer and I need help deciding who poisoned Troy or if Taylor **was** wrong._

_lots of love,_

_Zacefron101_


	4. Long time Mistake

"Can you believe Taylor?" asked Gabbi. "Yes, I mean everybody knew I loved you in high school." Troy said. "What did you do, tell everybody you wanted to THAT far with me?" she asked. "No!" Troy said blushing. "Okay, then see she has no right to saying those things!" Gabbi said. "Correct, but she is assuming that I want to now." Troy said. "Oh, quit being right and go to sleep!' Gabbi said taping him slightly on the head playfully. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he asked. "Yes just let me change." she said walking into the connected bathroom.

When she came out she was in a floor length night gown. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." she said as a maid put her pillows and blanket on the couch in her room. "No here I'll slept on the couch, you sleep on the bed." Troy said starting to get out of the bed "Ow" he yelled in pain. "No just laid down." she said "You're dismissed Beatrice." she said to the maid.

In the morning Gabbi woke up before Troy. She walked over and gave him a light kiss on the lips as he finally did wake up. "What was that for?" he asked. "I have just wanted to do that for a long time." she replied smiling

It was time for breakfast when they both got down stairs. "Eggs for the madam and beef for the sir" Chef Buyers said as he handed them each there food. "Thank you Todd." Gabbi said. "Yes, thank you Todd." Troy said in reply. "Todd? I'm not Todd." Chef Buyers said confused. "Where the Moats satisfied with my idea?" she said out of the blue; she pushed her hair behind her right ear. Troy then noticed an ear piece in her ear. "Oh" he said softly blushing.


	5. Shar Plan

"So I have the day off work, you want to hang out?" Gabbi asked. "Okay, I'm on sick leave anyway, though I'm better I don't want to go to work." Troy replied with a laugh. "Where should we go? Paris?" she asked. Troy laughed. "No I'm serious!" she shrieked in laughter. "Sure, let's go to the city of love!" Troy shouted. "Okay let get on the…" she was cut off by troy. "Let me guess your jet." he said. "No my plane, it's a small 5 seater." she laughed.

They got on the plane Troy said, "Gabbi why are we going to Paris?" "Well honestly I needed to… take you shopping! I have to tell you yesterday was awesome and I want to spend years like that, well except for the food poisoning. One of my maids is and that frees up a room you would get the room next to mine if you agree. Will you live with me?" asked Gabbi. "Yes" Troy replied without hesitation. "Then it's settled you'll live with me until… if…. never mind." Gabbi said happily. "Okay." Troy said in response to her last comment. "Were here Ms. Montez" said the polite.

They got off the plane and headed in to Paris. "Want to say at a hotel tonight?" Gabbi asked as they walked into a street lined with shops. "Sure" Troy responded as he saw a shop he really wanted to go into, but couldn't take Gabbi. "Okay I'll go get us a room, you go ahead and do what ever, here's my spare cell, I'll call you when I'm ready." Gabbi said.

On the way to the hotel Gabbi bumped into Sharpay. "Hey, Gabriella, is that you?" Sharpay asked. "Yes, who are you, Sharpay?" Gabbi asked. "Yeah, how are you?" Sharpay asked. "Good, I'm in advertising. What about you?" Gabbi asked. "A model, I live here, but I hate my name so I tell the models and Mags as Shar!" Shar exclaimed. Gabbi told her what was going on and Shar agreed to get the rooms, while Gabbi got back to Troy.

Sharpay had already bumped into Troy and heard everything, but the weird thing was Gabbi said they were just friends and Troy was in a ring shop. Sharpay had an idea. When she arrived at the Hotel she asked the man at the desk, "Um… how many room are available?" "2 madam." he answered. "Oh, okay, I would like one under Evans and one under Bolton." Sharpay said.


	6. Lies Question

Gabbi called Troy, "Hello?" Troy asked. "Hey, Troy" Gabbi said. "Oh… hi Gabbi, um… can you hold on please?" Troy asked her. "Sure" Gabbi said happily. Troy put the phone down. "Sir, can I get this ring?" Troy asked a clerk at KAY jewelers. "Yes sir, that will be three hundred dollars please or three installments of one hundred dollars a month." the clerk answered. Troy brought the ring and picked up the phone. "I'm back, sorry Gabs." he said to her over the phone. "That's okay, you'll never guess who I saw today! Shar, she's a model now you know." Gabbi said. "You mean vet, Dr. Evans." Troy said a little confused. "No she said model!" Gabbi said getting just as confused. "We'll talk later, I'm I have to go rent a car or something." Troy said. "Bye" Gabbi said. Troy thought she had hung up when he said, "Love you" but she hadn't, finger hit the off button.

Mean while; "Yeah, Ryan. Its true I did what Tay said and got them I room together, but I had to take one." Shar said into the phone she was talking on. "No way, once again, I'm proud to call you my sis!" Ryan shrieked, for his wife Kelsey poked him in the stomach. "Come on Ryan!" Kelsey said in a tone that drove him crazy! "Got to go, Shar, good luck!" he said right before he hung up.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" the receptionist at Limeira Paris. "Yes I would like to make a reservation for two, tomorrow night at five o'clock." Troy said. "Last name sir?" asked the receptionist. "Bolton" Troy said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and rolled it over in his hand. When he left he called Gabbi and told her to meet him at the hotel.

At the hotel; "Montez" Gabbi said, for the third time "My name is Montez!"

Troy arrived, "Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked her. "My names not on the list for a room." she said. "The rooms were booked at three o'clock today, what names were put?" Troy asked. "We only had two rooms and Ms. Evans has one." the man behind the counter said. "How about Bolton" Troy asked. "Yes are you Mr. Bolton?" the man asked. "Yes." Troy said giving him his drivers license. "Okay, here is your key." the man replied.

Out of ear shot of the front desk; "Gabs we can share a room, it will be alright." Troy said hugging her. At that time he knew it couldn't wait, his kissed her lightly on the lips and got down on one knee. "Gabriella Miranda Montez **_Don't know her middle name_** you mean more to me than the heavens and life it's self, will you do me the honor of being my wife to forever love and hold?" Troy had done it he proposed!

_Cliffy! _


	7. Jump Dr Coleman

_Oh my god! _Gabbi was crying now, she didn't know what to say, so she let her body do the answering, she stood him up captured his mouth with hers and passionately kissed him. When they released for breath Gabbi said, "Troy I love you with all my heart, and I would love to be your wife!" "Let's celebrate; tomorrow at five we have dinner reservations, but tonight let's call everyone and tell them the news! First let's tell Sharpay." Troy said. "I'll go ask the front desk what room she's in." Gabbi said, but then noticed her in the lobby, "Sharpay!" they ran over to her and showed her the ring. "Oh my god, when did he pop the question" Sharpay asked jumping with Gabbi up and down. "I proposed about two minutes ago." Troy said staring at his lovely fiancée. "I… am… so… happy… for… you" Sharpay panted, from jumping up and down. "Let go to our room Troy!" Gabbi said.

In their room; "Troy when did you by the ring?" asked Gabbi. "Um… well… today" Troy said once again blushing. "Oh, that's so sweet, you couldn't wait!" she smiled at her fiancé. "Well, I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but then the whole room fiasco and I couldn't spend the night in the same room as you with out hinting I loved you, and you were so upset…" he was cut off by Gabbi kissing him. "I get you love me and I love you, too. Now I'll call my mom and you call your mom and dad, and the friends well… I'll call the girls and you call the guys." Gabbi commanded, because she was so excited. **_I'll only show the full parent(s) and kid conversation_**

(Gabbi **Rosa **(Her mom)

Hi 

**Hello Gabriella**

Mom I have some news

**Are you okay?**

Never Better, mom I'm getting married!

**When?**

We haven't decided yet, I just got engaged today

**I am so happy for you, love bye**

Bye

(_Troy **Jack Helen **_(Parents)

_Hey _

_**Hello son **_

_I have great news _

_**Who's the lucky girl?**_

_Gabbi from East High!_

_**You mean your detention buddy?**_

_Her name is Gabbi and she is the love of my life _

_**You're mother and I are not coming to your so called wedding!**_

_**Oh yes, I am, Jack!**_

_See you then Mom you'll get an invitation, personally in about two weeks, bye love you_

_**Bye love you**_

_**Son of a…**_

"How did it go?" asked Gabbi when Troy got off the phone very flustered. "My dad isn't coming, and he still calls you my detention buddy. He started to curse when I my mom hung up." Troy said. "Is Helen coming?" Gabbi asked rubbing Troy's back. "Yeah, what about your mom, Gabbi" Troy asked turning to face her. "Yes she's definitely coming, knowing her when we hung up, she probably through her hands up in the air and yelled 'About Time!'" Gabbi said, they both laughed.

A week past and the engaged couple was as close as ever. Then it happened, Gabbi and Troy's parents got a call saying that there was a five car accident, Troy and Gabbi were both hospitalized and in the ICU. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Ms. Montez, I am Dr. Roadwenn, your son and your daughter are stable, you may come in and see them." said Dr. Roadwenn.

In the hospital room; "Troy, do you think your parents will hate me because I was driving when the accident happened?" Gabbi said they had been moved out of the ICU and into a simple hospital room. "Gabbi, it will be okay. They aren't going to stop me from marrying you, so it doesn't matter." Troy said, wishing their beds were connected so he could hug her. "Gabriella, Troy your parents" Dr. Roadwenn said. "Oh, Troy, son are you alright?" Jack asked. "Yes, but what about Gabbi, she only has one parent, no offense Rosa." Troy said. "None taken, you speak the truth." Rosa said in response. "Um… Mr. Bolton sir… I think what Troy is trying to say is that… um… maybe… he wants three parents and for me to have the same three after were married." Gabbi spoke softly. "Well, I would like to hear that from my son, you…" Jack was cut off by Troy. "Don't call her anything and I couldn't have said what Gabbi said any better!" Troy yelled. Gabbi was crying hysterically now. Troy got out of his bed to go comfort her no matter the pain walking caused. He got on the bed with her and put his arms around her. "See what you did dad!" Troy yelled. "Troy something's wrong, it's not your dad but worse." Gabbi said. "Rosa, where did she go?" Troy asked. "Coffee, she said she needed coffee. I'll go get the doctor!" shouted Helen (Troy's mom).

"After a few tests and a urine sample, we have resulted that Gabriella is pregnant." Dr. Roadwenn said calmly. "Gabbi, Gabbi, guess what!" Taylor shouted running into the room "You're pregnant! Oh, sorry, Dr. Roadwenn" Taylor apologized. "It's alright Dr. Coleman. You two know each other?" asked Dr. Roadwenn. "Yes, sir, sense high school." Taylor said. Gabbi and Troy were both crying Gabbi's bed. "P… Pre… Pregnant" Troy and Gabbi repeated.

_Should they be happy or sad or what_


	8. Angry Kissing

"Troy I'll tell you right now, Gabriella's baby isn't yours!" Jack yelled days after the fact of finding out about the baby. "It's my baby! She loves me and me only! We are happy about this baby and we love it very much!" Troy yelled back and walked away, Gabbi's limo was outside. "Hey, babe, love you." Gabbi said as Troy climbed in next to her. "Love you, too. My dad is such a jerk! He says the baby isn't mine, I told him it is, but he won't listen!" Troy said, and then he did something surprising; he called his dad from the limo, rolled down the windows and started kissing Gabbi. "What is going on?" asked Jack as he got up to the window. "Does this look like the kind of girl that would cheat on me?" Troy asked Jack. At that moment Gabbi threw up. "I told you! That is guilt!" Jack yelled. "No she is pregnant it's called morning sickness." Troy yelled back. Troy waved at the driver and they drove off, leaving Jack angry red.

_This is just a filler and explanation to their feeling of the baby and yes it's Troy's._


	9. Darbus Move

They stopped at the carwash to clean up the throw-up. When Gabbi and Troy got out they noticed an elderly and familiar lady, Mrs. Darbus! "Oh my, is that Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" Darbus asked. Gabbi was just starting to show. "Yes it's us Mrs. Darbus." Gabbi said intertwining her fingers with Troy's. "Are those wedding rings? And, oh my, a baby on the way, might I question?" Darbus asked. "Well… um… they're engagement rings and uh… yes it is a baby." Troy said. "Oh dear, Troy the appointment is today, about the baby! Sorry, we have to go, Mrs. Darbus." Gabbi apologized. "Dears, its okay, here is my number if you need advice, oh, and call me Shannon." Shannon said.

At the doctors office; "Hello, I'm Dr. Coleman, may I help you… Gabbi" Taylor exclaimed. "Tay what is it a by or a girl?" Gabbi asked impatiently. "Hold, this _will_ be cold but I'll find out for you." Taylor said applying the gel to Gabbi's stomach. "It looks like… oh, my… 1,2,3,4! 4 babies" Taylor exclaimed happily. "WHAT" Gabbi and troy shouted. "I am only joking one, little girl. You know it's good for the baby to know about three months in to the pregnancy what it's like when mom is shock and all her emotions, it's a requirement." Taylor said apologetically. "Oh, thank god!" both Troy and Gabbi said. Taylor's phones rang, "Hey, honey. What's up?" she asked. There was a grumbling sound on the other line, it had to be Zeke talking about the twins. "Tell Tammy and Patty I love them." Taylor said talk about the twins, "Bye… Okay, so do you have any names?" "Kelly Amanda Bolton" Gabbi and Troy said together.

After they left, they went for they're dinner that Troy had reserved. "Troy can I tell you something?" Gabbi asked after they ordered. "Anything darling" he replied. "I want to find a house that we start a family in, I looked and found one, a stone house with five bed rooms, three bathrooms, and a basement." she said. "I love that idea and I love you and you" Troy said pointing at her and then her stomach.


	10. The Wedding Baby, End, Sequel?

Troy and Gabbi went to look at the house the next day. "Well, what do you think?" Gabbi asked after the tour was over. "I love it!" Troy said.

They bought the house. Gabbi are we using my furniture or yours?" Troy asked. "How about we call merge?" Gabbi said. They called merge and did the television part of what they like and dislike about each others things. After they chose what they wanted to keep, it was time for the wedding. "Gabbi, you look beautiful!" Helen said. "Troy, handsome as ever" Rosa said. They said their "I do" and vows. "You may kiss the bride!" The preacher exclaimed. Gabbi and Troy's lips met and they shared a passionate kiss until, Gabbi's water broke.

At 5 p.m. on April 5, 2005, Kelly Amanda Bolton was born!_ Should I make a sequel?_


End file.
